Etherion Awakens
Etherion Awakens is the 23rd episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on March 16, 2002 and the English version on November 20, 2004. Haru is trapped in the Altairis. He encounters illusions of loved ones such as, Sakura Glory, his mother, Cattleya Glory, his sister and Shiba Roses. This traumatizes Haru. Reina stabs Sieg Hart with her sword, calling him a traitor. Musica, Plue, and Griffon Kato find Sieg Hart and Reina, asking for the whereabouts of Haru and Elie. Summary Elie's body begins to regain its senses, as she feels the need to save Haru. Sieg Hart, while looking at the dark orb, he created to trap the Rave Master, Haru Glory, say that his body and mind will disappear within Altairis. Meanwhile, Reina, sitting on top of a cliff says her good-byes to the Rave Master. Haru, inside the magic spell, begins to wonder where he is at. He begins to swing his sword, but nothing happens. Suddenly, Haru notices that it begins to get cold; he hears a voice behind him and turns around to see his dead mother. He hears his mother telling him that she will warm him up, which utterly frightens Haru -since his mother has already passed away. Once Haru gets close enough to her mother, her body starts to catch on fire. Elie's hand begins to glow with a white smoke surrounding it. Haru, however, is still suffering from the illusions that he is seeing inside Altairis. Seconds after his mother disappears, his sister, Cattleya Glory, appears before him. Even though, she turns into water to satisfy Haru's need, leaving Haru filled with anger begging for Sieg Hart to stop it. After his sister leaves, Shiba Roses appears behind him, asking him where does he want him to leave him at. Reina comes down from the tower and tells Sieg that killing somebody with, "The Dark Paradise, Altairis" is a cruel thing to do. After Reina explains that once a person is inside Altairis, that person will come out a vegetable. She states that the fight is over, and asks Sieg if he isn't going to ask Elie out on a date. Without warning, Reina takes out a knife and stabs' Sieg in the back, causing him to fall on the floor. She tells Sieg that they, Demon Card, kill all traitors without remorse. Suddenly, Reina's hands are grabbed by Musica's Silver Claiming. After he pulls her close to her, he asks her where are Haru and Elie. She tells him that they are both inside Altairis, and that they won't come out alive. Sieg exclaims the reason why Reina did not tell him Elie had gone in there. She tells him that it would be easier to kill two birds with one stone. However, he tells her that Elie and Haru must not get close to one another, since the key to Etherion is Rave. Elie goes inside Altairis, and sees Haru paralyzed. Elie begins to shake and hug Haru in order to wake him up, but nothing seems to work. Elie thanks Haru for always saving her, and, suddenly, after one of her tears hits Rave, Haru regains his sense and hugs Elie back telling her that her hair is a mess. He tells her that when she is next to him, he has nothing to worry about. The tear that Elie dropped on Rave reaches the center of the sword, and it begins to glow. Altairis shatters; Haru is sent flying out, while Elie is raised by the white light. Sieg states that Etherion is awakening and that destruction greater than Overdrive will take place, which will be impossible to stop. The ground begins to shake. The surroundings are blown away with a powerful wind as well as Reina and Musica. When Reina questions if he can stop Etherion, he tells her that no one can stop the awakened Etherion. After Sieg questions what Haru is planning to do, Haru begins to walk into the Etherion. Haru raises his sword, making Sieg happy. Musica remembers what the Fortune Teller told him, and tries to stop Haru. Haru stabs Elie with his Ten Commandments while telling her to believe in Rave. Etherion fades away, leaving the other surprise. Haru then explains that he stabbed Elie with his Rune Save sword. A sword that cuts the uncuttable, meaning it will cut anything that is cuttable; like humans. Sieg asks Haru what happened to Etherion. Haru tells him that he sealed it with his sword, confusing Sieg. Plue and Griff are overjoyed to see that Elie and Haru are okay. Sieg falls on the ground admitting defeat. However, Reina gets up and says that she will fight Haru, since Sieg has already been defeated. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Sieg Hart vs. Haru Glory (Concluded) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Rune Save *Silver Claiming Dark Brings used *None Magic used *Elemental Magic **Space Element Techniques used *Silver Whip *Altairis Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Strength Items used *Crystal Ball *Knife Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Mystery of Elie arc